


Misstep

by craftfyre



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftfyre/pseuds/craftfyre
Summary: Well, Calvin really hadn't expected it. He was going through the Multiverse, watching everything happen from a distance, but he hadn't seen that wormhole open.Now he had to deal with a really strange uncanon version of the Flash. Not that he was complaining.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Barry Allen/Original Male Character(s), Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Eobard Thawne/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Ronnie Raymond & Martin Stein, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 10





	Misstep

Barry was tired and confused. Why? That singularity that had opened up above Central City had given him too much to think about. 

Firstly, both Ronnie and Dr. Stein had been thanking him over and over again for saving their lives. At first, he easily accepted the words of gratitude, brushing it off as, you know, gratitude for saving them from a singularity, but it had gotten concerning after. They wouldn't stop thanking him.

Both males had looked utterly shaken after Barry sped them out of the singularity, as if they had seen something crazy whilst being in there. Well, Barry hadn't seen anything, that's for sure. Either way, they toned it down the next day, but he could see their looks of gratitude thrown in his way. 

Dr. Wells- or, should he say, Eobard Thawne, told him not to worry about it. You know, PTSD after nearly getting consumed by a singularity. 

Ah, yes. The next thing he was confused about. Thawne. Yes, he knew about him being the Reverse Flash, but strangely enough, he had broken out of the Pipeline and raced over to help Barry with the singularity. After it was over, he had looked at him with a look he couldn't place, and disappeared off into the distance. A quick search of the city told him that Thawne was not on the loose, in fact, he was sitting in his assigned cell in the Pipeline. 

Odd behaviour for a guy that hated his guts. 

Upon questioning him, the man confessed so much to him. How he had held his guilt for ruining the younger's life deep inside him, how he'd never really meant it. His 'hate' for him was indeed not, he had actually hated Barry's future self for being such a dick to him. Well... One of Barry's future selves. Time is confusing. 

Thawne was close to tears then, and Barry felt so, so conflicted, that he went into the cell and held him as the... Older? Younger? (He didn't really know anymore) Cried into his shoulder. He had definitely forgiven him by then, seeing as he had such a soft and big heart, but it was still so strange that his worst enemy actually didn't hate him, and regretted everything he'd done to him. 

(The team took a little longer to forgive him, but eventually did and accepted him into their family. How wholesome.)

Ah yes. The third and final thing- the most confusing of all, was another event that happened during the crazy singularity. A man- yes, a man- fell out of it. He had looked barely 20, and had such a boyish face. The thing that told Barry he wasn't 20, in fact 30, was the ID inside the pocket of his hoodie. 

It read: Calvin Valero, born 21 November 1984. Nationality: American. 

Barry hadn't had time to run to the ground to catch the man, so he had given up hope for him as he ran down the side of the building with Ronnie and Dr. Stein. But Eobard Thawne had caught him, sped him to the area where the Team was, and after looking at Barry, took off. 

After coming back from checking on Thawne, he had sped back to Ground Zero- the Team was still there. Caitlin was doing her job as a doctor, but the man sitting on the ground seemed fine. In fact, the moment his gaze fell on Barry's red-clad form, his eyes widened and he said,

"What the fuck?"

The unknown man had gotten up, ignoring the fussing doctor, scrutinising Barry from head-to-toe, before announcing (more of questioning) something that made him freeze. "Barry Allen?"

"What... How do you know his name??" Cisco had gawked at him. 

"Urh... it's very complicate..." 

The guy faded off, eyes widening as if he had heard something no one else had heard. He then muttered, "You can't do that to me... I'm an Ego... Fine..." Before he promptly lay on the ground and slipped off into unconsciousness. 

Numerous attempts were made by the Team to wake him up, but none were successful. Caitlin had confirmed that he wasn't unconscious due to internal or external injuries, that perhaps it was some sort of mental healing coma. Oh well, he's never finding out how he knew his name. 

It was a long day, really. And all Barry wanted to do was eat 10 bowls of instant ramen while watching the that movie he had always wanted to see- a show called Warcross. Huh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is the first book I'm writing on Ao3, so I appreciate it if anyone reads this.


End file.
